Inquisitors
The Inquisitors '(インクイジター, ''Inkuijitā) are a band of mercenaries residing in the 8th ward. They are known to be highly knowledgeable of affairs throughout Tokyo. Since they were not present in the original Tokyo Ghoul, it can be speculated that their organization was formed as a result of the absence of canon characters and events. They are occasionally linked to the deaths of both humans and ghouls alike. They generally go unknown, most members not identifying themselves by the organization. Organization The Inquisitors are supposedly led by an off-shore mercenary organization. Ran and Shidu serve as the leaders of their division in Japan, and as such are the only ones to distribute contracts as well as their rewards. Employees and associates are contacted at their discretion, and pay may be withheld by them as well. Employees may be placed together in certain groups as shown with Miruno and the other Inquisitors in her one-shots. Employees work beneath Shidu and Ran and are able to take contracts of higher importance. They carry special black VIP passes that mark them as members of the Inquisitors, granting them permanent access to the nightclub and to the second floor of Yuureien. Freelancers who take contracts passed through other hands may also be tied to the Inquisitors. Freelancers are generally unaware of the Inquisitors' existence and have not met Shidu and Ran. They are restricted to low-ranking contracts, C-rank and below, and are given work through indirect connections. Payment Contracts are ranked by a system that links their difficulty to their potential rewards. Payment is always made in cash, and most employees are only given C-rank and occasionally B-rank contracts. A-rank assignments and above tend to carry more importance and are only assigned in person. The numbers below are generalized and may fluctuate to be higher or lower than what is listed. * SSS-rank: ~$1,000,000 (¥117,000,000) or above * SS-rank: ~$500,000 (¥59,000,000) * S-rank: ~$125,000 (¥15,000,000) * A-rank: ~$75,000 (¥9,000,000) * B-rank: ~$25,000 (¥3,000,000) * C-rank: ~$10,000 (¥1,200,000) Location The Inquisitors' base is thought to be within the popular high-end nightclub and event space, 'Yuureien '(幽霊園, Yūreien, lit. Phantom Garden), located on the waterfront area of '''Ariake (有明, Ariake) within the 8th ward. The space has a capacity of over a thousand people and entry costs vary per night depending on customer turnout, though they are often very high even on the cheapest days. They heavily enforce rules on pollution of the nearby bay. The entrance to Yuureien is placed to the lower right of the building. Patrons have the option to store their belongings in coin-operated lockers before entering the club. Attendants and adequate bodyguards can be found scattered throughout. The ground floor is fairly spacious and is loosely divided into many sections. The main section of the club is sometimes referred to as the Aura Borealis (オーラボレアリス, Ōraborearisu), in reference to the high ceiling and glowing lights. Two smaller separate dancefloors are placed off to the upper left and upper right of the building, and an eatery serving purely human food is placed off to the lower left. There are a total of three different bars selling cheap drinks, two of which are placed in between the smaller dancefloors and the main room. The outdoor poolside area in the central back is on the waterfront and can serve as another place for patrons to gather. There is an open second floor which is reserved for those with special priviledges, namely those holding black cards which grant them access. A large skylight is embedded in the ceiling above a large railed off rectangle which allows those in the VIP section to look down upon the main section of the ground floor. The second floor is smaller than ground level, firstly due to fewer users and secondly because of the many corridors and rooms that take up some of the second floor. Access to these areas are heavily restricted and require explicit permission from Shidu or Ran. The club is thought to cater to both humans and wealthy ghouls, though the latter part may only be rumor due to the well-secluded VIP sections. Entrance to these private rooms are strictly controlled by the leaders of the Inquisitors. It is thought to be funded by the same organization who sent the initial members of the Inquisitors. Members Leaders: * Ran * Shidu Current Members: * Daren Blackshire * Akane Hayashi * Ayano Morino * Takumu Kirazaki * Serafina Baxter * Mei Haruko * Lee * Hashiba * Haru * Zen Nagai NPCs * Gin - Server * Marco - Informant * Sutaya Konorui - Employee (Deceased) * Nijiko Kosaka ''- Employee (Deceased)'' * Itsuya Kamimura ''- Employee (Deceased)'' * Yamazaru Ki - Employee (Deceased) * Miruno - Employee (Deceased) Former Members: * Sierra Gray ''- Employee (Defected)'' * Anthony Sento ''- Employee'' (Deceased) Category:Factions Category:Inquisitors